The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for separating solids, such as solid particles (e.g. seeds) from a liquid containing same.
In the processing of slurries, it is often desired to separate the solid particles or material from the liquid. In the processing of seeds for example, the seeds may be washed and then the water must be removed. The present invention is directed to novel arrangement for separating the solids from the liquid, particularly in a continuous process in a highly efficient manner and with high throughput.